


Jack meets sexy crystal at party

by nom



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Jack Harkness/crystal, Jack/crystal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom/pseuds/nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/"><b>omnijaxual</b></a> community.</p><p>Inspired by the pairing prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/635.html?thread=12923#t12923">Jack/really sexy quartz crystal he met at the party</a>.</p><p>Set sometime after "Children of Earth."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jack meets sexy crystal at party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/profile)[**omnijaxual**](http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/) community.
> 
> Inspired by the pairing prompt [Jack/really sexy quartz crystal he met at the party](http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/635.html?thread=12923#t12923).
> 
> Set sometime after "Children of Earth."

The crystal glows sexily at Jack, pulsing with a deep blue light. When the party ends, he goes home with it.

Jack is fascinating to the crystal, compelling, beautiful. His eyes promise a thousand years of memories -- laughter, affection, taste, touch, love, sadness, loss. The crystal craves memories, pulling them in from those who touch it, refracting them back to give its partners pleasure or pain.

Before Jack leaves, the crystal offers him a gift: it will use its memory-resonance inside Jack's mind, strengthening his happiest memories, blunting the sharpest edges of those that grieve him most.

Jack declines.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Appreciated, here or [at LJ](http://nomanomynous.livejournal.com/3079.html).


End file.
